Confirmation
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: Tomoyo decided to forget about him but he was making it hard for her. Read if you're curious enough to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Tomoyo and her feelings

_I got bored and decided to start writing a story. I do not own CCS and all its characters. If I did, I'd probably throw in more ExT moments! Anyhow, this fic is manga-based and is centered on Tomoyo. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Tomoyo and her feelings<strong>

Tomoyo was editing the most recent video she has about her favourite cousin. This was the day that Syaoran came back after finishing the formalities in HongKong and her dear Sakura-chan was extremely pleased. She liked her cousin because everything she feels shows in her face. She's very transparent, someone easy to read because she was very honest. There was a time she thought she was in love with this girl but now she realized the reason she was extremely attached to her Sakura-chan. She was someone she wanted to be. She was attracted to that cheerful personality. And then, she realized she wanted to treasure this girl. She might have really been in love with her but it was a silly thought because the love she felt for her cousin was different from the love she felt with him.

She didn't know when it happened. Probably when she first caught him staring at Sakura. Her first thought was that Syaoran finally had some real competition. She already approved of Syaoran though but she would be happy to know how this develops. But when she looked closely, his eyes were different than that of a man in love. It was a gentle feeling. A look that resembles how a father cares for his daughter. And she could only smile because he was much like her. Maybe that is how she looked at Sakura. The look of a mother to a daughter.

And then she started thinking more of the father-mother thing and the possibility of her likeness to that guy. She caught herself blushing but she would simply deny any romantic feeling about it. She was simply comparing herself to him.

This is how she was different to Sakura. She might be very good in figuring out other people's feelings, but she would not allow anyone to know hers. She had been too curious about that guy. Enough for her to think about him every day and wonder about that look he gives to Sakura. She had a reason to care for her but he… He just arrived! How could he possibly care like that to a stranger! Or did she guess wrong? Did he actually like her? Somehow, the thought hurt. But she was sure, with absolute certainty, that he wasn't looking at her cousin like how Syaoran would. So why?

So she was already in love with him. Somewhere between then and now, she had acknowledged it but she wouldn't do anything about it. And it was a good thing. Since she found out about him being the reincarnation of Clow Reed and how he was helping Sakura transform all the cards and how he was looking at Mizuki-sensei with the kindest eyes. It hurt. She remembered that tightening in her chest. This was how it felt to be really in love. But she was Tomoyo Daidoji and she was always prepared to let go of the people she cared about so they could be happy. After all, Mizuki-sensei was also looking at him the same way.

So the last thing she said to him was… "You watch Mizuki sensei with kind eyes. Now you have the kindest eyes."

"You truly have amazing powers of observation." It was, she thought, at least a good thing that she has that.

What is this? She was crying. Silly. It was a long time ago. She got over it. It must have been because she was browsing over her past videos. It must have been because she saw him again in one of those. Or it must have been because while editing her latest video, she saw the look Sakura and Syaoran has for each other. She was happy for both of them, honestly speaking, but she might have been a little jealous. In any case, she was done now. She placed the videos on her secret shelf for safe keeping. And she decided to take a nice warm bath and a nice long sleep so she can force herself to forget again.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'm not much of a writer but I hope I did this right. I just thought I wanted to write something about Tomoyo and her love interest. There will be a next chapter! Soon. :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2 A little reunion

_I don't actually know what's going to happen next. I just write what's on my mind. I'm a frustrated writer so bear with me. I just happened to be extremely bored at the moment and I thought I'd contribute a fic. I'm borrowing CLAMP's characters and I'm going to write basically whatever I want! :)_

_Anyway, I'm bad at summaries. I tend to spoil the whole story when I attempt to summarize and I've never liked spoilers. So if you're curious enough, read.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. A little reunion<strong>

But how on earth would she be able to forget about this guy when he's back and looking more handsome than she remembered? It was a Sunday and she was sewing a dress for her cute Sakura-chan (Yes. She was still making her dresses but this time more normal with a little bit of ribbons and flowers and frills here and there but something you could wear out on the streets. It has become a hobby!), when Sakura called her and informed her of Eriol's visit. Apparently, he thought a little reunion was in order because of Syaoran's official stay in Tomoeda.

He said he prepared a small meal (which means a feast in his language) and invited Syaoran, Sakura, Keroberos who was still with Sakura, Yukito/Yue, Toya who refused but was dragged forcefully by Nakuru anyway, Fujitaka but he was out in an excavation site though he extended his greetings nevertheless, and her, Tomoyo who would have no reason to stay out of it even if she doesn't feel like seeing him again this soon after she reminisced about her feelings last night. Nakuru, Spinel and Mizuki-sensei was there too where they will always be. Right at his side. Well, anyway, best to put up her best smile. This was a happy event. She's not going to ruin it by dwelling on trivial matters of the heart.

Anyway, nothing has changed. Sakura was still wearing the brightest smile, smiling and laughing at every little thing. Syaoran was still looking at her with that dazed look that made him blush occasionally. He actually thought no one noticed but it was extremely obvious except to the receiver. Only, now that look was mixed with a sudden lovingly gaze from time to time and maybe that's why Toya glared at him and Syaoran was back with his defensive pose in response to him. He knew that Syaoran was meant for his sister and that pisses him off. Keroberos was in his plush toy form happily eating his doze of food. Still the greedy Kero-chan! Yue (he changed back to his original form a little while ago when he talked to Eriol about something Tomoyo couldn't hear from her distance) was now just standing at one corner eyes closed and arms folded looking bored but Tomoyo thinks he was just content to be there hearing the all-too-familiar noise. Nakuru was still messing with Toya probably out of habit. Spinel was drunk with sweets thanks to both Kero and Nakuru who stuffed chocolates in his mouth because they saw Spinel yawned and that was a chance. Basically the same. Mizuki-sensei was serving everyone with food until she and Toya talked when Toya finally got out of Nakuru's hugging. And Tomoyo was at the far end of the manor capturing everything on video. Yup, nothing's changed at all.

"Having fun Daidoji-san?" She hadn't expected that. She was, after all, trying to evade all contacts on this person. "Interesting isn't it? That nothing's change after everything." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "How have you been Hiragizawa-kun?" She had to ask. She might not want to be so close to him but she always like their short conversations. Besides, talking to him might be the best way to get over him. She didn't like the thought of running away forever.

"Fine, I guess." Now she felt something was amiss. "How about you?"

"I'm holding out just fine either." That was not a lie. She praised herself for being so calm beside him despite feeling otherwise. What is it with her and this stupid emotion? "What made you decide to come back all of a sudden?"

"I thought it was fun to gather. I've learned about Syaoran's arrival here. Just a hunch but my hunches were always right."

"The great sorcerer's reincarnation is becoming slightly arrogant, don't you think?"

"Just stating some facts." And then he smiled and she had to pretend she adjusted something in her video camera. "And I thought I wanted to see everyone once again since I made chaos the last time we saw each other."

"But that was so you could help Sakura-chan? Neh?" Something was a little off. He was looking at a distance, something blank in his face. He was troubled about something. Great! She just made herself curious about him once more. Might as well just give in.

"But you aren't being completely honest Hiragizawa-kun?"

She saw how he was taken aback. She may not have magical powers of any sort but her observation skills were pretty accurate. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore with your observations. Yes, you're right. I came back because I wanted to confirm something." That made her worry.

"Is it about the Clow Cards? Is Sakura-chan in any danger?"

"No." And he smiled again. He seems to do that often when he's hiding something. And she has a feeling he won't tell her about whatever it is that's troubling him. "Don't worry about that. Everything's fine the way there is now." And she was right. He made no effort to say anything else after that.

The event continued until evening when everybody offered help to clean up even though Eriol insisted it wasn't necessary.

"How long will you be staying here?" Sakura asked when everyone was getting ready to leave. Tomoyo was curious about that too.

"As soon as I'm done with my business." Yet another vague reply.

"What business? Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. Sakura-chan. Nothing to worry about. Now I suggest you run over to his side before he kills me with the way he's looking."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at her boyfriend and Syaoran was glaring at Eriol. This fellow still hasn't gotten over his jealousy. Tomoyo found it cute though. She'd tease him once she had the chance.

Sakura ran to Syaoran and the poor guy was still madly blushing after everything. Yup. She definitely would tease him about it.

"Daidoji-san."

She wasn't paying much attention so she could swear she blushed at how close he had gotten to her face. Curse him for doing that! "Huh?" was all she could mutter. "Nothing." And he had the nerve to laugh. It was a silent laugh but still a laugh and she swears if she wasn't Tomoyo Daidoji she'd kick him! But anyway, that was weird.

And that kept her all night.

* * *

><p><em>And I thought I'll end it in chapter 2. I thought wrong. As implied though, I guess another chapter is in order. I'll update as soon as I can. I unfortunately have something I have to do right now and it's due tomorrow! I just didn't want to do it earlier so I got bored. I really need to step out of my comfort zone now. Anyway, thank you for reading! I love both Eriol and Tomoyo!<em>


	3. Chapter 3 Shattering Resolve

_I'm back! :) All reviews are appreciated! Thank you very much reviewers. As promised, here's the next chapter. I'm also excited about my own updates you know! ^^ Once again, I do not own CCS but I'm borrowing the characters. This is a fic and I imagine it to happen right after the end of the manga. Enjoy chapter 3!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Shattering resolve<strong>

Monday morning and she had a headache.

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you alright? You don't look so good." The last thing she wants is for Sakura to worry about her.

"I just have a minor headache. But nothing for you to worry about." It's only because she was thinking the whole night about that sorcerer and that grin he had on while everybody was going away. She keeps thinking of whatever his business is and how long it would take him to accomplish that. She keeps thinking of that smile he has that didn't change from way back. Just that now, it was even more breathtaking. She keeps thinking of how he became taller. She keeps thinking of his face, of how he has gotten even more handsome. She keeps thinking of how close he got on her face, that if she leaned over a little, they might kiss!

"Are you sure? You look a little red." She ought to stop thinking about him. "Yeah. I'm fine!" And she put on her biggest smile. Sakura was still looking worried so Tomoyo was really thankful that class already started. She needed the distraction.

School was just the same. They were in middle school now but in their class were still familiar faces. Tomoyo had her chance in teasing Syaoran about Sakura when lunch break came. Takashi was still telling everyone random facts whenever he has a chance and Chiharu would step in and drag him away especially from Syaoran and Sakura who would still naively believe him. Rika already told them about her and Mr. Terada. Everybody was shocked about it especially Sakura but Tomoyo had known for a while they had special feelings for each other so she was just a little surprised to know that they're engaged. She thought Rika was still too young but they seemed alright. Naoko also told them of her childhood friend who moved to Australia five years back. She said they would always write and call each other and two weeks ago he suddenly asked her if she would like to be her girlfriend. Naoko declined but she said she told him she can wait until he comes back and ask her in person which basically means a 'yes'. Tomoyo remembered how unbecomingly red Naoko was when she told them about it. Basically, Tomoyo is the only one in the group without her special someone. Not that she worries about it too much. She thinks about it but she's not in a hurry to be in any kind of relationship. Especially not now when her mind is occupied by someone who already has someone else.

School ended. Tomoyo walked home. She loves her body guards but she didn't want them to take her in and out of school. Besides she could manage going home herself. "Daidoji-san." But this time she wished she had called her lady guards. Someone guard her from this man!

"You seem to surprise me too often lately Hiragizawa-kun. What are you doing here?"

"I have some business to accomplish."

"Exactly what is this business of yours?"

"Daidoji-san, I won two tickets to the amusement park a while ago. Can I interest you in joining me?"

This came as a shock. To be alone with Eriol in an amusement park is both a dream and a nightmare. She wants to, she didn't know she could want this opportunity badly but she did. But if she were to agree, she would undeniably fall deeper in love with this guy who was making it hard for her to forget him. Can't he just leave her alone?

"What about Mizuki-sensei?"

"She got back to England this morning."

Now she had to wonder about it. "Is something… I mean. With you and Mizuki-sensei…" She couldn't just ask it directly, could she? Awkward silence followed. She wished she hadn't asked.

He tucked his hands in his pocket still walking and he was smiling but she thought there was something wrong with that smile. "I'm afraid we might not have the happy ending we expected. Kaho said I should confirm something first and that was the reason I'm back. Don't worry though. We are not at all in bad terms with each other." Tomoyo didn't know how to respond. Truthfully, she had a lot of things in her mind right now but she could only nod. How did something like this skip her eyes when she saw them yesterday? That was why she felt something amiss. Mizuki-sensei and Eriol were not at all looking at each other like they used to. What was the matter? Was he actually hurting? Was that why he came back here?

"I'll tell you more about it later…"

"You don't have to…" she started to say.

But he continued. "…but for now, I don't want to waste these tickets."

"Okay I'll go." Maybe he needed company and she's the only one available at the moment. Anyhow, she thought it best to be by his side at this moment. Maybe she'll regret it later but right now, she'll allow herself to care for him more. Well, so much for wanting to forget him!

* * *

><p><em>And this was supposed to be a two-chaptered story! I got a little carried away. Yes, of course there's going to be another one. I think the next one's going to be the last chapter though... I think! <em>

_I'll update as soon as I can. I need to sleep though because I have a long day tomorrow! Happy days everybody!_


	4. Chapter 4 Confirmed

_Hey there! Sorry for the really long wait readers. I got a little busy but I'm just so excited to finish this story, I did my best writing as soon as I got a hold of the computer. I was determined to make a conclusion out of this. Hope you enjoy this fic._

_CCS is not mine! If I wish hard enough, it still wouldn't be mine but this fic is! _

_I appreciate the reviews. It kept me going. I can't disappoint the readers so I was determined to finish this. And I actually did! Yey for me!. This is the product of my love for Eriol and Tomoyo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Confirmed<strong>

She had fun. Honestly, she had the most fun right now except maybe when she was videotaping Sakura in her Cardcaptor days but she didn't know she could laugh so much in his company. Granted she did love him (yes she wouldn't deny herself anymore of it) and that made all the difference. They tried every ride, stopped for a while to eat ice cream and he treated her like the perfect gentlemen he is. She was not even sure how she managed to hide her blush every time he offers his hand to her. Maybe this is how Sakura feels when she's in her 'hanyan' state. Tomoyo wondered how this would end if she was like the honest transparent Sakura. Eriol might have noticed her feelings by now; but she was the calm and careful Tomoyo. She would hide her feelings so he wouldn't get troubled. She smiled thinking about how she was similar to Syaoran right now when he wanted to hide his feelings to Sakura. Now she knows how he felt back then. This was a different case though. Tomoyo knew that Sakura would definitely love Syaoran back. In her case, this is a guy whose heart is already taken and maybe hurting right now because of that. Still, he was with her now and Tomoyo would allow herself to be selfish even for a day. Then she noticed him staring at her, grinning. She wondered if her blush is showing. They were currently inside the ferris wheel sitting in front of each other.

"You seem to be thinking of something Daidoji-san. It hurts my pride when you're with me and you have your attention somewhere else." Was he flirting with her?

"Ah but the way I have your full attention right now flatters me Hiragizawa-kun." She could play his game. She guessed it surprised him a little.

"I meant to flatter you." Okay. He wins. She's staying quiet now. Because she can hardly control her beating heart.

"You stopped writing me letters a year ago." He seemed to turn serious all of a sudden.

"Huh. Yeah."

"Why?"

Because it hurts. That was the time when Rika told them about her engagement with Terada-sensei. She started wishing she have someone else too. And she was excited about writing and receiving letters to a guy who had reserved his kindest look to that person whom she also respected. It wasn't right to love him so she needed to stop, start forgetting about him, move on and hope she'll find someone too. All plans failed when he came back but… She didn't think she'd ever regret this day.

Of course she would not say all that. "I thought it was redundant since Sakura keeps updating you with us anyway."

Silence. He had that serious look in his face. "I didn't think it was."

"Sorry." Why? Why did he have that expression on his face that makes her want to think he actually was looking forward to her letters?

"About Kaho…" He was going to tell her now.

"I had thought if our feelings were mutual, we would have a happy ending."

Did Mizuki-sensei find someone else? Was he actually sad right now?

"I had my predictions. After all, I had all the powers of Clow Reed and I had predicted everything accurately except when it comes to matters of the heart. For example, I had thought Sakura-chan would fall in love with the other self of Yue and her love would be returned but I was wrong. Yukito chose her big brother. And Sakura's heart belonged to Li Syaoran. I also predicted I'd fall in love with the priestess of the Tsukihime shrine. And I did when I saw Kaho. She was someone I've grown to care about ever since we met in England."

Stop it! She would not hear about it anymore. This was the time she was glad she was Tomoyo and not Sakura because if her emotions show in her face, she'd probably cry right now.

"But I wasn't able to predict you."

What? Did she hear him right? What did he mean? She was too surprised she didn't even notice he stood up and went to her side, trapping her between his arms. He was slowly leaning towards her. "I thought I needed to confirm something. Forgive me Daidoji-san but I don't think I'll ever be sorry about this."

And then he kissed her. And suddenly, Tomoyo's time stopped. Here was the man she had been loving for a long time now. A man she thought she couldn't have. A man she was finding hard to forget and he was kissing her. She didn't understand. Why all of a sudden? Did he mean what she thought he meant?

It was a brief kiss. After that, he looked at her and smiled. And even though she was utterly attracted to that smile, it's beginning to irritate her. She didn't know what to think anymore. He was making it all difficult. "Confirmed." He said and he was walking away. She grabbed his shirt.

"You can't just kiss me and then turn your back on me without an explanation." She was surprised she was able to say that.

He didn't make any effort to look at her but he replied. "You intrigued me the moment I saw you. You weren't in my predictions and so I got too curious about you. I did notice you staring at me a couple of times back when I was studying here." She blushed at that and she was thankful he was not looking.

"I was also curious of why you have that special look with Sakura-chan."

"I know but I had thought you noticed I was involved with the clow cards. And I wondered about it for too long, you were always that somebody on my mind. When I went back to England, I found myself looking forward to your letters even more than any others I received. I thought it was only because you were a good observant and your insights were interesting but when you stopped writing, I found myself feeling a little lonely. Kaho noticed. She knows me after all. She asked me if our feelings were still mutual. I didn't know. Then she told me, maybe it was about time I confirm it. She told me that she might not be right for me anyway. She might just be looking for the Clow Reed in me. I should get hurt when she said that. Strangely, I didn't. She suggested I should go back here and when I found out about Syaoran's arrival, I had thought about it and here I am. I'm glad I came. I was able to confirm it."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Does this mean he… to her…

"What? What did you confirm?"

"That I love you Daidoji-san, didn't I make it obvious?"

She was just too happy to hear that she didn't care about her next action. She hugged him from behind and she felt tears threatening to fall down from her eyes. But they were the good kind of tears.

And that was how they were when the Ferris wheel cabin opened. They were too wrapped up in their own thoughts that none of them noticed that it was already time for them to get out. The people who saw them went from being surprised to being amused and to their utter disbelief, they actually clapped their hands! The moment Tomoyo realized the situation, she let go of Eriol, bowed her head to silently apologize for their behaviour, grabbed Eriol's hand and dragged him out of there because any minute now and she just might die from the embarrassment. Eriol was also shocked and a bit uncomfortable with everyone's attention but he quickly became amused at the very embarrassed raven-haired beauty at his side who was all red now instead of her usual pink blushes and was grabbing him with a force uncharacteristic for the Daidoji. He could faintly hear, "What a beautiful couple!", "They look perfect for each other!", "My, my, did we just embarrass them? But they were so cute!" and similar comments while they were running away and that made him very pleased.

"Daidoji-san, I think this is far enough." She managed to drag him all the way out of the amusement park and into the woods near it. She was so embarrassed, she didn't care that it was dark in there and only a couple of moon rays that went through the trees were giving light. She could just sit there and hide behind the tress until she was sure nobody is around anymore.

She can't even turn back to face Eriol now because all her calm exterior broke just a while ago. Geez, she could have a heart attack from this. Then she remembered how she hugged Eriol and she got more panicky that she was now alone with him after all that. What would she say?

And then she heard him laugh. He was laughing so hard, she was tempted to throw something at him! But then, she turned around and saw him making a lame effort in holding his laughter. Hands in his stomach and laughing like he was the only person in the world. It was a very rare and beautiful sight. Come to think of it, this was the first time she ever saw him like this. She didn't even think she could witness this side of the always calm and cool sorcerer. Never mind that she was most probably the reason of his amusement, but she decided she loves the sound of his laughter so she will forgive him for this.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say between his mirth. By now, his left hand was leaning on a nearby tree for support. "It's just that…" he calmed down a little, just a bit. "You look like a very panicky troubled child right now, Tomoyo and I was just more than a little surprised how you can turn so red and run so fast. It was a very pleasant surprise."

She thought she'd say a clever retort to that but she noticed something else. "Tomoyo?"

"What?"

"You just called me Tomoyo."

"I love you." He just had to say that again. Those words coming from him that made her feel like the happiest girl alive. She was so speechless she was just standing opposite of him and staring at him like he was just a dream.

"Do you know you look very cute right now?" He came closer and gently tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You are saying very embarrassing things."

"Ah but you seem to like it."

"I love you too."

She felt herself smiling. She loves this man and she feels so happy he returned the feeling. Then he hugged her and she felt both of them were content at the moment and the ray of moonlight illuminating their spot makes it more magical. He looked her in the eye while his arms were still around her. She was even happier now that she was receiving the kindest eyes of Eriol.

"I know."

But that was a little too arrogant to her liking.

"What do you mean you know? I tried so hard hiding it."

"Maybe, but not hard enough. I could still see your faint little blushes every time I go near you. You wouldn't believe how that made me happy. I could feel a slight little tremble every time you accept my hand. I could feel those soft little gazes you give me. You are my business here Daidoji, I make it a point to notice all these things." She really was starting to get slightly irritated with that beautiful smile.

"You've gotten very arrogant Hiragizawa-kun."

"Only because I have you."

She blushed.

"I like it when you blushed. You're very beautiful."

She felt all her blood rushed to her face. "Right. You're having fun teasing me. And I'm starting to hate that smile, mind you?"

"But you love me."

"You're impossible!"

"So can I call you Tomoyo?"

"Nnm." She nodded. "Which means I can call you Eriol, yes?"

"Hai." And he leaned his head so their foreheads were touching. "And can I kiss you again Tomoyo?"

She was a little surprised. But she just nodded shyly. He took Tomoyo by the chin with his right hand, tipped her head gently upward to let her lips meet his. This time the kiss was longer and more lingering.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Meanwhile on the amusement park, two persons were really surprised at the turn of events. The girl and the boy were happily taking a stroll in Tomoeda when they happened to see two familiar faces together. The girl was about to call the both of them but the boy quickly stopped her and asked her to just leave them. The girl was asking him why, looking very confused so the boy suggested if she wants it, they could follow them. He was a little bit curious about the two anyway. The girl hesitated for a moment but she decided to agree but added only for a while.

And then they found themselves in the amusement park spying an unusual couple who looked like they were enjoying their date. It was very confusing because they didn't know the two of them were this close let alone be in any kind of relationship. The boy and the girl just didn't have the heart to disturb the two of them so they maintained their distance from them, enough so they could see the odd couple but somewhere they wouldn't be noticed.

And then the odd couple went inside the ferris wheel so the boy and the girl decided to give up following them with thoughts that they will surely know about this soon. It was a good thing though that they lingered around the area because they wondered about the whispers they were hearing about a beautiful couple and a sudden applause from the surrounding area. They were following the gazes of the people and that's how they came to see a very flustered Tomoyo hastily dragging a very amused Eriol away from the crowd.

The boy and the girl attempted to follow but the odd couple quickly got out of their sight. No matter how they think about what just happened, they couldn't make any sense out of it. Tomoyo and Eriol? What just happened?

The girl got worried about the troubled look on Tomoyo but the boy told her that even though he didn't like that guy much, he was sure Eriol will take good care of Tomoyo. The girl shifted from looking worried to happily agreeing with him which made the guy blushed because he was receiving the most amazing smile from this girl who was his number one. The guy blurted out taking a ride on the ferris wheel in which she immediately responded by holding his hands and happily dragging him there. He should thank that odd couple for giving him this opportunity to have an unexpected date with the girl he liked the most. Of course, he will never say that out loud to that arrogant sorcerer and especially to Tomoyo who would definitely tease him about this. But now he has something to say about her too.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eriol was walking Tomoyo home when he noticed Tomoyo in deep thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking of how I'm going to explain all this to Sakura-chan."

"I don't think you need to explain so much."

"What do you mean?"

"After all, Sakura-chan and my cute descendant were following us around everywhere in the amusement park."

Tomoyo was taken aback. She didn't know about this. Of course, he was the sorcerer. He would notice.

"Why didn't you say anything about it? When? Why were they following us?"

"It was right from the beginning I think. As for their reasons, I think they were just curious."

"From the beginning? Then, everything? The fe…ferris wheel! How about the, the… in the woods?"

And he just looked at Tomoyo and smiled a very big smile that was amazingly both heart-racing and annoying.

"ERIOL-KUN!" She glared at him.

And he was just having so much fun with the angry annoyed Tomoyo. He saw many sides of her this day and he loves all of them. He was happy.

=**END**=

* * *

><p><em>And it's over. Done as promised! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. It felt so good finishing a fic. :) But wait, I had some idea. It's a sidestory! Just something that suddenly popped in my head like a light bulb. I'll make it first and post it shortly after I post this one.<em>


	5. Sidestory

_I just can't leave her alone. I have nothing against Mizuki-sensei (I will call her that because I want to :) but I think Eriol is for Tomoyo! So I have written this sidestory (uhmmm, it's actually more of an afterstory because it happened a little later in the fic but in a different setting and centered a different character)._

_Should I say it again? I do not own the characters. They're all from CLAMP's CCS. But Ren Li is mine! Who is he? Read to find out!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sidestory<strong>

Kaho Mizuki. She was not too lucky when it comes to relationships. Her first love was Toya but she was perhaps just attracted in his ability to sense and see what ordinary humans can't. She was just a little infatuated with him and she felt it wouldn't be that way forever. That was why she told him that the next time they meet they would both be in love with a different person. And they did. Toya was together with Yukito and she was happy with Eriol. The only problem was when Eriol went to Tomoeda. Kaho followed when everything was over and when she did she noticed a subtle difference in the Clow Reed reincarnation. He had a slight hesitation when talking to the Daidoji girl, a feeling that leaned towards denial and she had her suspicions. The strange thing was she was more amused than angry. But Eriol didn't tell her anything so she dismissed the thought. But in England, she would look at him smile at every letter he received from Miss Daidoji. It was amusing to say that least that the great sorcerer did not notice that he was slowly being drawn to the woman whose letters he was excited about. Of course, he would always be by her side. He was the perfect gentlemen after all but she didn't have his full attention now and oddly enough, it didn't hurt her at all. That this man she thought she loves, and maybe she did, is not hers anymore. But maybe she really was just infatuated with his power just like she had with Toya. This time she was looking for the Clow Reed in Eriol who gets more and more confused and depressed every day that he won't receive a letter from her. It was frustrating to watch. Despite all his glory, he was just a kid after all. That was why she suggested returning to Tomoeda and letting him confirm his feelings. She liked this man but maybe he just wasn't for her.

So when she received his letter that he was together with Daidoji, Kaho was actually happy for them. Finally! And Eriol, kind as he is, wrote to say sorry to her despite how she had assured him everything was alright. She wasn't lying about that. The only thing that was a little lonely somehow is the thought that maybe she just wasn't for anybody. She was probably not meant to be in any relationship.

She took a sip of her coffee. She decided to stop thinking about those trivial matters. She made it a routine to stop by at this coffee shop before going to the school she teaches. The atmosphere relaxes her. And then someone came in, someone with a strong presence that startled her. A man, probably in his late 20s or early 30s garbed in midnight blue suit, black shoes and a really big black bagpack that was a little mismatch to that formal look. He was strikingly handsome in her opinion and she was sure everyone would agree since she was not the only one looking at him, with his jet-black hair which was a little messy like he just got out of bed but suited him perfectly nevertheless, giving him a boyish look but never less of a man, emphasizing his pale complexion and perfectly chiseled face. She thought he didn't look like an Englishman and then he spoke in Chinese. Kaho could only understand a little Chinese so she could only pick up a few random words that she can't make any sense of. He looked exasperated with whoever it was that he was on the phone with but his dark brown eyes were contradicting his sighs because it was expressing a hint of fondness. She wondered if he was talking to his wife. And she wondered why she would wonder about that. He stopped talking in the phone for a while to order an espresso and he spoke in fluent English. Why was she looking at his every action and why does she feel strange around him? Does this man also possess some power? She decided she was thinking too much and that it was time to drop this foolishness about a stranger. She finished her coffee, stood up and got out.

She just took a few steps when she felt a hand on her shoulder and to her utter disbelief, it was that Chinese guy! It turned out she forgot her filecase. Again! She apologized for inconveniencing him but he said not to worry because he was going the same way anyway and he told her she just made him faster. She smiled at that. Then they began having a little chat. She found out he was an archaeologist from China and he was invited to be a guest speaker in the same school she teaches in. They were headed in the same direction so they introduced themselves. And that was when she found out that his name was Ren Li and he was the one who taught Syaoran, who was his cousin by the way, martial arts. The person on the phone was his sister by the name of Meiling who was constantly complaining about Syaoran's decision to study in Japan. Kaho told him she knows Syaoran and he asked her if she also knows about the Clow cards. She said she was surprised he could ask that to a stranger but he told her he doesn't think she didn't know anything about it. A long conversation followed. One would look at them and immediately conclude without an inkling of a doubt that these two gorgeous people have known each other for a long time when in fact, they've just met. Kaho was finding him charming but she should be on her guard. She remembered that strange feeling around this man like he has a powerful presence. It was what she felt when she first met Toya and Eriol. Since this guy is in the Li family, she must have been drawn to his power too.

They have entered the school grounds and they were now at the building where Kaho teaches.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other again sometime."

"Later then." Kaho smiled.

"When?"

"I just have the feeling we'll meet again." She was always right when it comes to these things.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you. I'm tempted to say it's a pleasant coincidence that we met but there is no coincidence in this world, only…"

She was shocked, it was her favorite quote so she decided to finish it for him. "...inevitability. I wholeheartedly agree to that."

"Yes. Then as you said, see you later."

And they saw each other at lunch break. By then, he told her about Meiling and Syaoran and how they were when he taught them martial arts. Despite saying it was hard work to teach one very serious brat and a very bubbly sister who won't stop complaining, he looked like he was fond of the two. He told her that he focused himself in martial arts because he didn't have any magic powers, the same as his sister Meiling.

"It's rare for someone in the Li family not to have any magical powers."

"I hear that a lot."

When school was over, Kaho and Ren 'coincidentally' ran into each other at the gate. By then, Ren told her he was going to be in England for a week because of a seminar and since he knows no one here, he asked Kaho if she was free two days later because it was his free day and he was wondering if she could tour him around. He was stuttering when he asked and she found it rather cute especially for someone as handsome as him so she agreed. Why not? It was Sunday anyway and he was fun company after all.

"Okay, but I'm not at all fit to be a tour guide. I get lost too often. And I mean it."

"That would make our date even more fun."

She can't just fall in love with anyone who has magic every time? And then, she just realized something. He told her he didn't possess any magic. If he didn't have any magical powers, what was that presence she felt in him? It was the same feeling when she met Toya and Eriol. And then the answer came but she wouldn't acknowledge it just yet. At least for now.

* * *

><p><em>Done! Well, how was it?<em>

_Note: Wei was not in the manga as far as I can remember so I thought I'd make up a new character that took his role as Syaoran and Meiling's trainer in martial arts. Meiling was not in the manga either but she was in the anime and I thought I will also borrow her._

_That's it then. Happy days!_


End file.
